The motor and other controls of the prior art for a submersible pump of the type often located in a sump or basin have been located on a pole above ground level with lines running to a connection or junction box internally of the sump. As such, in order to maintain the controls, the repairman was not only exposed to the elements, but often also had to spend vast amounts of field time tracing the problem which could ultimately result in the necessity of breaking cement seals used in the connection box. In addition, the cost of erecting and protecting the motor control unit above ground added greatly to the overall cost of the system, as well as being an unsightly addition to the landscape.